


Just a little fluff

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorabeness, Breakfast, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Singing, i could stop thinking about it till I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to find Cas singing in the kitchen. Literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this till I wrote it. I hope you all like it. :)

Dean woke up with a start. This wasn't uncommon for him. He was used to being woken up at all hours of the night because of a case or night terrors. He looked at the clock. 6:46 am. Better than usual considering he went to bed about three hours ago. He got up and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast.   
Walking down the halls of the bunker he noticed most of the lights were on. That meant either Sam or Cas where up. Probably Cas. As he got closer to the kitchen he noticed music playing. Cas was dancing around the kitchen. "And in the eenndd! I'd do it all again! I think you're my best friend! Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't all right!"  
Damn Cas could sing. And the words. For such a cheery tune they sure as hell were sad. If you looked at them a little deeper. Which Dean always did due to the way he grew up. It was amazing watching him dance an sing. Until Cas turned around and saw him in the doorway that was.  
Cas stopped immediately and got a rather freaked out look. And from what Dean could tell he was blushing hard. "How much of that did you see exactly?" Cas asked timidly. "Enough to know that you are a pretty good singer and can dance." Dean said with a smirk. "Oh and Cas?" Cas got even more flustered. "Yes Dean?" He answered quietly. "Your eggs are burning." Dean said with a laugh as he watched Cas turn around and immediately try and fix his eggs. Which by now where burnt beyond all recognition.   
Cas sighed and pitched them into the trash can. "C'mon Pete Wentz, I'll fix some pancakes and bacon." Dean said with a broad smile. Cas gave a tentative one back. "Okay Dean."


End file.
